CSI Watseka: Season One
by Inferno19900828
Summary: 26 Experiments...25 crime scenes. Join Grissom, Nick, Sara, Warrick, Greg, and Catherine, from CSI, in Watseka, Illinois, and learn what the locals think of the notion that their town has been chosen as a killer's playground. DISCONTINUED for now...
1. Prologue

_CSI: Watseka Season One_

_A Crossover FanFic between Lilo & Stitch and CSI._

_Chapter One: Prologue_

_From August of 2008 to July of 2009, a series of violent murders rocks Watseka, Illinois- a small town of 6000, located roughly 13 miles west of the Indiana border. CSI from across the country is called, but only one team shows up- Las Vegas PD Graveyard shift, headed by Dr. Gil Grissom. This story follows these six CSI's through their first twenty-five Watseka crime scenes, from August 10, 2008 to July 28, 2009._

_I do not own any of the characters in this story. CSI belongs to CBS broadcasting Inc., and Lilo & Stitch belongs to Disney. The teenager, the police officer, and the other Watsekans introduced later in the story are actually real people. _


	2. Episode One: Stitch & Angel

Chapter Two:

Episode One: Experiments 624 & 626

It is Sunday, August 10, 2008, when Iroquois County Sheriff's Police receives a call from a teenager at 450 West Mulberry Street, in Watseka, the county seat. The teenager states that there are two dead bodies in his back yard. Five minutes later, the cops arrive.

An officer says, "Now, show us the bodies."

The kid replies, "They're right here."

Then, the policeman, who must have been an eleven or twelve year veteran, says, "Dear God, I've _never_ seen anything like _this_ before."

The kid, whose name is Donald Davis, said, "Me neither."

Five minutes later, the cops were going door to door, wondering if any of the neighbors saw anything. Then another cop showed up, this one from Las Vegas. His name was Detective Jim Brass, and he wanted to know who the two victims were.

Brass asked, "Sir, could you see if they have any ID?"

Donald said, "Yes, sir, Which one first?"

Brass said, "The pink one."

Donald reaches into the pink creature's "pocket", pulls out her wallet, and hands it over to Brass.

Brass reads, "Experiment 624, "Angel", from...Hawaii, age seventeen, D. O. B. August 28, 1990. What about the other one?"

Donald reaches into the blue creature's "pocket", pulls out his wallet, and hands it to Brass.

Brass reads, "Experiment 626, "Stitch", from...Hawaii, age seventeen, D. O. B. August 28, 1990."

Donald asks, "If they're from Hawaii, what the hell are they doing here?"

Brass asks, "What is that on the ground, next to 626?"

Donald replies, "A knife, possibly the murder weapon.

The responding officer says to Brass, "Call your CSI team out here."

As Brass calls Grissom, 626 wakes up.

626 asks, _**"Where am I?"**_

Donald replies, "Holy shit, Officer, we've got a live one."

Brass asks, "624 or 626?"

Donald says, "626."

Brass calls for an ambulance.

626 says, _**"I asked you, Where am I?"**_

Donald replies, "Watseka, Illinois. This is the mainland."

626 says, _**"What happened?, Where is 624?**_

At 5:30 AM, an ambulance arrives to check 626 out.

Brass says, "We need you to check him out."

An EMT, probably 35 or 40 years old, says, "OK, what 'bout her?"

Brass replies, "She's dead."

the responding officer says to Brass, "Where are those CSI's?"

Brass replies, "In Chicago, coming down here."

One hour and fifteen minutes later, the CSI team arrives.

Grissom says, "What do we have?"

Brass says, "Two victims. The first one is right here, and the second has been hauled off to the hospital."

Nick arrives and says, "Is he going to make it?"

Brass says, "Yeah, all this blood is hers."

Then, Grissom says, "Nick, take Sara over to the hospital, we need to know what happened."

Nick says, "Got it. Sara, let's go.

They go to the hospital.

Meanwhile, back at the scene, Grissom wants to know who the victims are.

Grissom asks, "Do we know who they are?"

Brass responds, "Experiments 624 & 626, from Hawaii."

Grissom says, "What are they doing all the way out here?"

Brass responds, "I don't know."

At the hospital, Nick and Sara are signing in to see 626. Five minutes later, they are in his room asking questions.

Sara asks, "626, what happened tonight?"

626 responds, _**"I think that they killed my wife."**_

Sara asks, "What is her name?"

626 responds, _**"Experiment 624."**_

Nick asks, "Who are _they_?"

626 responds, _**"Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel and Osama bin Laden."**_

Nick and Sara look at each other. Then, Nick says, "Whoa, Osama bin Laden, no one's seen him in seven years."

Sara asks, "Is there anyone else, or are those the only two?"

626 responds, _**"There were six others, but I don't know who they are. They may have been Watsekans."**_

Back at the scene, Grissom, Warrick, Catherine, and Greg are collecting evidence from 624. Grissom takes the knife from Brass, seals it in an evidence bag, and puts it in his kit. He is suspicious, after Nick called him to tell him that Osama bin Laden was there, and may have been the one that killed 624.Fifteen minutes later, Grissom sends some fingerprints from the knife to Vegas via email. Ten minutes after that, he gets the results.

Grissom says to Catherine, "We now know who the first of our six missing suspects is...Kyle Johnson, from Watseka."

What they didn't know, was that Johnson was _there_ right now.

Catherine asks Grissom, "Why did he kill her, he didn't even know her?"

Grissom responds, "Go ask Donald."

Catherine says, "Hey, Donald, could you come here please?"

He walks over to her.

Catherine asks, "Donald, do you know Kyle Johnson?"

Donald responds, "Yes, he punched me in the face six years ago."

Catherine asks, "Do you know why he might have wanted to kill 624?"

Donald replies, "I think it is because I ratted him out to the principal after he punched me."

Catherine says, "I bet that pissed him off."

Donald says, "Yeah, it did. He spent the next nine months threatening to kill me and vowing he would get revenge on me...no matter who he had to kill."

By 1:00 PM, 626 was released from the hospital, and has come back to the scene to join Donald Davis. 624 has been hauled off to the morgue for autopsy. At 1:45 PM, the coroner of Iroquois County looks at the body. Grissom and Sara are there.

Grissom asks, "Do we know how she died?"

the coroner says, "She died of 112 separate stab wounds the the neck, back, and chest, COD is exsanguation, she bled out.

Grissom says, "Any sign of rape?"

the coroner says, "No."

Grissom says, "Good."

The six CSI's knew that since bin Laden was involved, the murders would not stop, so they elected to stay in Watseka. After all the evidence was collected, they rented a motel room at the Super 8 on U. S. 24, in Watseka.

THE END!!

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one day! Note that this is fiction, and Kyle Johnson is _not_ the suspect's real name. Chapter Three will be up by next week. In the mean time, Read and Review!!**


	3. Episode Two: 627, 628, & Leroy

Episode 2: Experiments 627 & 629 (Leroy)

It was Tuesday, August 12, 2008, when the Iroquois County Sheriff's Police were called out _again._ Now, it was to 123 West Walnut Street in Watseka. They called in the CSI team to investigate the murder of the experiment that had no ID. Then, Watseka Police called 626 to come ID the body. When 626 arrived and saw the experiment lying in the parking lot, he said, **"Oh, God, that's 627."**

Brass said, "I take it you've met him before."

626 said, **"yes, he's one of the 'post 626' experiments."**

Grissom said, "Hey, Brass, I think we've got another one!"

Brass said, "Pull his wallet, if he has one."

He does and says, "This one's experiment 629, Leroy, from K37…Hey, wait, this is a prison ID…escape?"

Brass asks 626, "What's K37?"

626 said, "**It's a prison where the worst intergalactic criminals go. The man who masterminded my wife's murder was an escapee from there. I don't think **_**he**_** escaped, I think he was abducted."**

Brass asked, "Why are you talking about Hamsterviel in the past tense? Did you kill him?"

626 said, **No, but I wish I did kill him seven years ago."**

Brass asked, "Can you tell me why?"

626 said, **"Because he almost killed **_**me.**_**"**

Brass said, "What about bin Laden?"

626 said, **"I want him dead too."**

Then, Catherine Williows said, "626, why is your wife back here?"

626 replied with **"What? I thought she was dead."**

Catherine said, "She is. Oh…wait…this looks nothing like the body we saw two days ago…Grissom, I think we've got a third."

Grissom asked 626, "Who is this?"

626 responded with **"I've never seen that one before, and I've seen all of the experiments. However, she **_**does**_** look a lot like Angel. Pull her wallet."**

Brass pulls a wallet out of the experiment's pocket and says, "This is Experiment 628, no name, from Hawaii."

626 called Jumba who said that experiment 628 was stolen from his ship three weeks earlier. The CSI team finished collecting the evidence and forwarded it all back to the lab. Then, they waited for the results. Fifteen hours later, the lab called Grissom to tell him that all of the evidence points to Kyle Johnson.


	4. Episode Three: 626's Children

Episode Three: 626's Children

…Hawaii…3:00 AM HST…August 28, 2008…

As they slept, nine alien children are kidnapped. Then, five and a half hours later, they are transported to Watseka, Illinois.

…Watseka, Illinois…7:35 AM CDT…August 28, 2008…

The nine kidnap victims and their seven kidnappers land at Glenn Raymond Middle School and get on the bus headed toward the local high school. Twelve minutes later, they head to the AER room, while Donald and 626 go to first period. (626 is NOT a student there).

…First Period…English IV…8:13 AM…August 28, 2008…

The teacher sees Donald and 626 enter room 144 and asks, "Donald, Who's this?"

Donald says, "This is Experiment 626, from Hawaii."

The teacher says, "Does he have permission to be here?"

626 says, "**Yes, I have permission from the police to come to all of his classes."**

Donald says, "I have no idea _what_ he just said."

The teacher says, "Class, settle down."

626 says to Donald, "**Today is my birthday."**

Donald says, "Hey, it's my birthday too."

The teacher says, "Whoa, what was that?"

626 said, "_**That**_** was a scream, but where did it come from?"**

The teacher said, "I think it came from the AER room."

626 said, "**I could have sworn that my children are up there."**

A student says, "Donald, what are you doing?"

Donald replies, "That is NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!"

The teacher says, "What?"

Donald says, "He has been bugging me with these nonsensical, sometimes fucked up, questions."

Then, halfway through the period, the teacher hears another scream, this one louder than the other four. When the bell _finally _rings, Donald, the teacher, and 626 go up to the AER to find out what's going on.

…Second Period…PE IV…9:07 AM CDT…August 28, 2008…

During second period, the PE class plays dodge ball. Donald hits one of his classmates in the nuts. Then, 626 hits another classmate in the face. After six games, Donald and 626 have not gotten out once. Then, the girls come in from outside, and the game is over.

…Third Period…Algebra II…10:01 AM CDT…August 28, 2008

During third period is when the next nine murders in the series occur. 626 and Donald reach room 146, where Mr. Zytak begins the very BORING lesson about basic algebra concepts. Both Donald and 626 fall asleep. After the lesson, Mr. Zytak assigns twelve problems from page 4. Then, Kyle Johnson and Hamsterviel enter. (Bin Laden committed suicide on August 15.)

Hamsterviel says, "Are you ready for the horror that I am about to unleash?"

The class, in unison, says, "NO!"

Kyle Johnson says, "Well, too bad!"

With that, Kyle Johnson stabs his first victim twelve times before slitting his neck. Then, he does the same thing to his second, third, fourth, and fifth victims. The sixth victim, however, wasn't going to give up that easily. She was stabbed fourteen times, and her throat was slit five times. The other three only had their throats cut. When Donald and 626 woke up, they saw what Kyle Johnson had done, and both started to cry.

626 said, "**My children are dead."**

Mr. Zytak said, "626, are these your children?"

626 said, "**Yes. Call the cops!"**

Mr. Zytak said, "Donald, do you have any idea _what_ he just said?"

Donald replied, "Yes, he said 'call the cops!'"

Mr. Zytak called the cops, and CSI were there within thirty minutes. When they got there, Grissom, Catherine, and Nick all said, "Oh, my God, it is overkill at Watseka High School."

Grissom asked 626, "Who are they?"

626 responded, "**They are my children: Ana, Bill, Claudette, Danny, Erika, Fred, Grace, Henri, and Ida. I also have a tenth child, Joaquin, who's in prison right now."**

Nick said, "Their names are all in alphabetical order?"

626 said, **"Yes, the one that was cut out of my wife is Kate."**

Sara said, "Are you aware that Kate survived?"

626 said, "**No, but thanks for the good news. Where is she?"**

Grissom said, "She's at the hospital. She's been there since August 10."

Greg said, "Grissom, I've got the murder weapon, a large knife."

Sara said, "Grissom, do you want me to start mapping out the scene?"

Grissom said, "Yes, Sara, could you please. Greg, Bag that knife, we've got to get that to Wendy. Catherine, Nick, Warrick, You get to help Brass interview the witnesses."

Nick said, "OK, where are they?"

Grissom said, "In the cafeteria."

Warrick said, "626, would you please come with us?"

626 said, "**Yes."**

In the cafeteria, the three CSI's saw twenty-two Algebra students. They went up to one and asked her some questions. Then, they continued this for about three more hours, and the twenty-two students were released to sixth period. Donald and 626 went to room 227, Chemistry I.

…Sixth Period…Chemistry I…1:19 PM…August 28, 2008…

One student walked up to Donald and said, "Hey, I wonder what Mr. Harding's going to make us do today."

Donald said, "Probably the same boring-ass shit we did yesterday."

The student said, "Oh, _that_!"

Donald said, "Yeah, _that_."

Then, when Mr. Harding walked in the door, he walked up to Donald and 626 and said, "You're both needed back down in the cafeteria."

Donald said, "Andy, may I borrow your notes after school?"

Andy said, "Yes."

When they got back to the cafeteria, 626 asked, "**What?"**

Grissom said, "We've got some great news, six of the victims _survived_!"

626 asked, "**Which ones?"**

Grissom said, "Ana, Bill, Claudette, Erika, Grace, and Ida."

626 said, "**Great! When will I be able to see them?"**

Grissom said, "They have all recovered, and will be back here in three minutes."

Then, someone walks in.

626 yells, "**Erika!"**

And the reunion begins. After the reunion, the CSI's leave, and the eight friends go back to Chemistry. 626 said that he wishes that Joaquin was there, because he was a brilliant chemist. At the end of the period, 626, Ana, Bill, Claudette, Erika, Grace, Ida, Donald, and Andy go to room 151, where Web Page Design is.

…Seventh Period…Web Page Design…2:13 PM…August 28, 2008…

The nine friends get there, go to their seats, and log in to their computers. The seven aliens have no passwords, so they sit there and talk to Donald. This goes on until the end of the period, when they get up and get the fuck out!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**626's eleven kids are actually my own characters. I got their names off of the 2009 Atlantic Hurricane name list. Please, Read and Review as I bring you the next chapter this weekend.**


	5. Episode Four: Frenchfry

Episode Four: Experiment 062 (Frenchfry)

It is now September 11, 2008. The whole Pelekai family has moved to Watseka. Then, at 4pm, Experiment 062 was walking to his job at a local restaurant. He started his shift at 5PM. A new person has joined the killing team, yet _another_ Muslim. (I have _NOTHING _against the Islamic faith.) Watseka had already seen seven murders, and 062 knew that he was next. At 6PM, two members of the killing team entered the restaurant. They killed 062 and left. Fifteen minutes later, CSI was on the scene.

Grissom whispered to Catherine, "Same killers?"

Catherine said, "Oh, yeah."

Then, Grissom called 626 and Lilo. As he was on the phone, Nick said, "I got a drop of blood here that doesn't belong to the victim."

About 7:45 PM, Lilo and 626 arrived on the scene.

626 said, **"Oh, my God, it's Frenchfry."**

Grissom said, "Who's this?"

626 said, **"It's Frenchfry's child, but I can't remember her name."**

Catherine said, "Why is she here? Where's her mom?"

626 said, "**I have no idea."**

Nick then said, "I've got a knife…don't know if it's the murder weapon, but it's worth checking out."

Sara said, "Where's Doc Robbins? We've been waiting for twenty five minutes."

"I don't know…I want to know the same thing.", Nick said.

626 asked, "**Why…Why would they do this? He was a father, and a hard worker. Why would someone take that away from him?"**

Donald responded, "Because they're terrorists, and they don't care."

626 said, "**What do you mean…"**, but was interrupted by Sara, who said, "626, what he means is that these terrorists kill ANY and ALL Americans."

"**But, we're not Americans.", **626 proclaimed.

They stayed there and chatted for twenty four more minutes, then left. As they left, Warrick said, "I believe there's something here that you three need to see. Donald, 626, and Lilo went to where Warrick was and saw yet _another_ body…it was 606…Holio.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's short, but I am having MAJOR writer's block here. If I could get more ideas from the readers, that would be so nice. **


End file.
